


【李知勋x你】对不起鸭

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “喜欢你，想和你在细水长流的日子里，干柴烈火地过。”





	【李知勋x你】对不起鸭

**Author's Note:**

> “喜欢你，想和你在细水长流的日子里，干柴烈火地过。”

01

“我晚上要开会，晚点回来吃饭，你先吃吧。”

“专辑的收尾工作太多了，明天要加个班。”

我无聊就翻翻李知勋之前给我发的信息，又看看身边抱着我的手臂已经睡着的人，笑着给他把被子又往上拉了点，自己也放下手机钻进他怀里。

02

都说情人之前最忌讳的就是缺乏交流，有什么事两个人商量合计一下，知道对方的想法，都比憋在心里互相猜疑要好。

李知勋刚跟我同居那段时间，其实也才恋爱了半年，相处的方式也还没有成熟。遇到什么事情不顺心了，也不跟对方说太多，只是想着自己消化掉。

现在想想也真是傻。

—

我下班买了菜回家，约摸估计着他也快回家了，泡了个澡就开始做饭。正炒着西兰花，手机响了一下我也没伸手去拿，直至把几碟菜都做好放在餐桌上我才拿起手机。

“晚点回来，你先睡吧。”

我看到这条信息，又看看桌上做好的二人份的菜，气就不打一处来。闷着气心不在焉地自己吃完了饭，把碗碟堆进洗碗池里懒得洗，又把他那份打包了丢进冰箱，心里憋着的全都是疑问。

—为什么晚回家？  
—为什么才跟我说？  
—为什么一天就一条信息？

“我睡了。”

我把手机静音后就把自己丢到软软的双人床上，抱着被子睡着了。不知道我的手机响了几百次，也不知道李知勋凌晨看见我的信息立马丢下手里的事情赶了回家，更不知道他轻手轻脚进了卧室替我掖被子。

凌晨五点钟，我口渴得摸黑起来找水喝，进了厨房才发现碗碟已经被洗得干干净净，码在碗橱里了。我眯着眼看了看他的工作室，看见门缝亮着灯才知道他回来了。

我推开门挨在门框上，看着他戴着耳机在工作，电脑屏幕的光打在脸上，能看见深深的黑眼圈。李知勋没听见我进来了，直到我走到他身边敲了敲桌子。

“回来了。”

“嗯…”他也没看我，只是随口应了一声，我的火气瞬间就上来了。

“你真的…下次晚回家能不能早点说，我饭都做好了。”我把他耳机摘下来，让他回头看着我。

“我哪知道你做了饭，再说我也发信息给你了。”李知勋估计是忙得要死，脾气也一下子上来了，谁也不肯让步。

“我平时都那个时间做饭的啊，你不知道吗李知勋？”我看着他有点恼火的脸，吸了口气，吵架吵急了什么话都往外蹦，“还有，你晚回家能不能把原因也写写？不然我真觉得你外面有女人。”

“…这你也能联想到吗？”他一脸莫名其妙，“我们的信任就这么单薄吗？”

“你又没做什么亏心事，告诉我是加班不就完事了？”我气得锤了他的桌子，一着急眼泪都差点掉出来了，只好别过头不看他。

李知勋低头撸了两把头发，把我推回卧室，像是忍着火气假装平静：“先睡一觉冷静一下，我们明天再说。”

我瞪了他一眼，很大力地把木地板踩得嘎吱作响之后回了房间，把自己摔在床上，用力闭上眼睛强迫自己入睡。

—

我把最后一口炒蛋放进嘴里，一边嚼着一边抱着手看着餐桌对面的李知勋，其实睡了一觉之后气也消了一大半了，只是不肯先说话而已。

李知勋咬了咬嘴唇，走过来把我领进工作室，把我放在他工作室的临时小床上，又打开了电脑上写着“new album”的文件夹，他带着一点疲惫的声音从音响里跑出来，又钻进我的耳朵，像是要试图逗我开心。

“我给你讲个故事吧。”他在我面前的地毯上坐下，又虔诚地握住我的双手抬头看着我，有点委屈的样子真的可爱又好笑。

“讲什么故事，大白天的。”我还在嘴硬，其实看着他的样子早就不气了。李知勋看着我忍笑的样子，起身坐到床上把我搂在怀里，让我整个人稳稳地靠着他。

“从前有一只小鸭子在排队，想和前面的鸭鸭对齐，可是怎么都对不齐。于是它就嘀嘀咕咕地说，对不齐鸭，对不齐鸭。”他顿了顿，搂着我的手臂又紧了些，

“你听见了吗，对不起呀…”

我回过头看他，可爱的李先生的脸蛋已经涨得通红，可是又忍着羞耻哄我笑的样子真的太让人喜欢了。

我伸手想揉他软软的脸颊，李知勋顺势搂住我的腰倒在床上，我就这样直愣愣地趴在他身上，手还贴着他的脸。

“还生气吗，宝贝？”他笑着把我垂下来的头发拨到脑后。

“你你…你那个故事几个意思呀，我没那么容易消气的哼。”我努着嘴，手指像是泄愤一样用力揉捏着他的脸颊肉。

“就一个意思，对你有意思。”

李知勋任由我随便动作，忽然猛地起了起身，在我嘴上啵了一口，看着我惊愕又害羞地红了脸，又笑了起来。

03

周末，我爸妈说要来看我，顺便给我俩带了几天的菜，我又借着这个机会让我爸给我们带了份外卖。

刚一进门，我爸看见李知勋就拉着他到一边，絮絮叨叨地说自己最近在二手市场淘到一套很好的音响，又像宝一样从包里掏出来，一老一少就窝进了李知勋的工作室，也不知道在捣鼓些什么。

“难得你爸跟你老公能合得来，真神奇。”我妈帮我把需要放进冰箱的肉菜整理好，又把刚买的果茶塞进我手里。

“那可不是嘛，”我嘬了一口冰冰凉凉的饮料，晃了晃杯子，冰块摇晃着互相碰撞的声音听着很舒服，“我爸也真是不知道当初见家长的时候费了多大劲，才让他同意我们结婚。”

—

刚一进家门，我爸就把我拉到一边，神神秘秘地让我进房间去看剧，不要出来打扰他。我疑惑地看了我爸一眼，又不放心李知勋在外面单独应付他们两个，只好趴在房门偷听。

我爸这一揽子标准爸爸审问女婿的问题，完全就是网上原封不动找来的，也不知道练习了多久才能如此流畅不笑场。我瞟了一眼在厨房门口倚着的妈妈，正好对视了一下，我妈就走过来跟我站在一起。

李知勋倒也应答如流，那可不是吗，昨天晚上慌张得凌晨三点钟还拉着我看婆媳剧，在网上拼命冲浪看对答方案。我真的觉得我爸挺厉害的，第一次看见李知勋有比准备回归舞台更紧张的时候。

“哎，你男朋友挺好的。”我妈搭着我的肩，朝李知勋的方向努努嘴。

“那我们能结婚吗！”我立马转头，疯狂朝她抛媚眼，眼睛里的星星像是要把我妈埋起来。

“行行，我准了。”我妈装作嫌弃地推开我的头。

“那我爸…怎么办。”

“管他呢，他就是嘴硬，我批准了他也只能同意。”

我们母女俩已经达成共识的时候，外面两个人还在进行严肃的问答环节。我笑着走过去坐在李知勋身边，把头靠在他肩上。

“哎哎，你怎么能靠这么近呢，我批了吗？”我爸指着我瞎嚷嚷。

“反正妈妈准了。”我得瑟地朝我爸嘟嘴。

我爸听见我妈同意了，嘴里发出“啧啧”的声音扭头看着她，我妈也不慌不忙，伸手转过我爸的头。李知勋又紧张得直了直腰，我无奈地拍拍他的背。

“你到底纠结什么？人家长得帅，能力强，对我们宝贝女儿也很好啊。”

“不行不行，我得多撑一会，不是说好我是严厉岳父的设定吗…你说说，他看到我这不好惹的岳父形象，他也不敢对咱女儿不好，你也不好好想想…”我爸凑过去在我妈耳边低声说道。

我妈没理他嘀嘀咕咕的低语，看着还在正襟危坐的李知勋，点了点头。李知勋又不放心地试探着看我两眼。

我没说话，凑上去捧着他的脸就亲了两口，又笑着靠在李知勋肩上。听见他轻轻地舒了口气，又伸出手臂慢慢把我搂紧。

04

“我都说我爸挺好相处的。”等爸妈走了之后，我抱着一碗车厘子跑到李知勋怀里，抬手塞了一颗到他嘴里，“一开始真是辛苦你了。”

“不辛苦，”他把樱桃核放在纸巾上，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭我的脖子，“能跟你结婚的话，那就都好。”

李知勋当时做了多少功课，有多少天把我哄睡了之后又接着跟已婚的朋友打电话取经，连我父母的喜好都一一问了我，记在备忘录里，生怕那天有什么差错。

我把樱桃碗放下，转过身看着对这件事轻描淡写的他，伸手环上他的脖子，身上套着的是他宽大的毛衣，袖子盖过了手背垂下来。

“怎么了？”李知勋放下手机也认真地看着我，伸手托住我的后背。

我摇摇头没说话，只是把身子蜷在他怀里。李知勋揉了揉我的头发，又凑过来帮我把长长的袖子叠起来，直至露出半个手掌。

“如果没什么事，那就想想今晚吃什么吧，老婆？”


End file.
